Small Torque
Small Torque was Team Torque's entry for Series 4 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round in its Heat, before losing to Eric after overheating and breaking down. Design Small Torque was a compact two-wheel drive robot equipped with a small, 4000rpm toothed cutting disc and armoured in bulletproof plastic. Unusually, the disc could also function as a third wheel, which enabled Small Torque to run upside down at speeds of up to 20mph. The robot also featured an internal cooling system which continually pumped CO2 through its internals to prevent its components from overheating, an issue which had cost All Torque in previous series. Ironically, Small Torque was defeated in its second round battle after its electrical components short-circuited, with the team having to disable its cooling system after it suffered irreparable damage during its eliminator. Etymology Much like its predecessors and successors, the robot's name was a pun on the phrase small talk. Qualification Small Torque successfully won two qualifier battles to earn its place in Series 4. The first was against PC Plod, where although Small Torque started to overheat towards the end, causing internal performance issues, it managed to win the battle. It then won its second battle, against Panzer Wraith, qualifying for the Fourth Wars at the expense of its opponent. Robot History Series 4 In its first round battle, Small Torque faced Splinter and the thirty-first seeds Centurion. It was initially slow to get into the action, as Centurion quickly tried to flip Splinter, but drove under Splinter with its disc as it pushed Centurion into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Small Torque proceeded to attack Centurion, who appeared to be immobilised as it tried to flip and axe Small Torque in return, before being shoved around the arena and into Shunt by Splinter. Small Torque escaped from the CPZ, despite being axed, ramming into Splinter before getting caught by Dead Metal as he attempted to attack Centurion. With Centurion eventually being pitted by Sir Killalot, Small Torque went through to the second round along with Splinter. There in the second round, Small Torque fought against Eric. Both robots began by dodging each other, before Small Torque rammed into the back of Eric with its disc as it sat on a flame jet. Small Torque escaped, and continued to drive round and ram Eric, at one point grinding against one of Eric's wheels. However, it reversed into Sergeant Bash's CPZ and was flipped over by Eric as it escaped, allowing Small Torque's disc to briefly propel it across the floor. Despite this, Small Torque suddenly stopped moving, and began smoking as its internals caught fire and Eric attempted to flip it again. This rendered Small Torque completely immobilised and open to attack from the House Robots, eliminating it from the Fourth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record External Links *The Team website (Archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots from Edinburgh Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1